The Alliance
by Yokaifoxnaruto
Summary: Stewie meets the evil monkey in chris's room...that should give you a taste...


Peter comes through the front door of the house saying to Lois "Lois, I was fired again…," and suddenly Peter pulls out a gun(secretly filled with a blood pack) and shoots himself in the head blowing blood all over the room and his dead body on the floor. Lois suddenly screams and everyone runs down the stairs and they all see the dead body of Peter, and Stewie says "Well that was bound to happen" and suddenly they hear the sensational laugh as Peter gets up "neahahahah , Neahahahah" Lois grabs a bat and slams it on Peter's head and shouts "Don't ever do that again!"

(Theme song comes and passes) Peter is in the hospital sitting on the bed with Lois next to him and a doctor in front of him. The doctor starts talking about Peter's diagnosis and says "Mr. Griffin your fine, your head should heal in a matter of days, although-"he is cut short by Peter, "Doc, do-do I have …Penis cancer?" The doctor responds, "No Mr. Griffin I was just about to say you have a cheeto stuck up your anus". Peter suddenly starts crying thinking he has penis cancer. Louis shouts at peter "Peter he said you're alright!" Peter replies "I know, but I am going to miss that cheeto…."

(Appears back at home as Stewie starts entering Chris's room) "Fat boy, are you here?" Stewie slowly sneaks in and runs into the evil monkey in Chris's closet. The monkey slowly raises his finger into the air as his eye twitches, but Stewie suddenly shouts and does a flying kick to the monkeys face and both of them start fighting, at the end Stewie punches the monkey in the eye and the monkey gives up. Stewie smiles and says "You know... you're not that bad, although your evil antics stand no match for my superiority…perhaps you would like to work with me..." The monkey suddenly gets up and runs into the closet pushing a button opening a chamber exposing a room full of weapons of mass destruction including many different bombs and guns. Stewie gasps in amazement as a tear rolls down his eye "Oh my god, this is so-so-so beautiful!" They both smile and shake hands and Stewie slowly walks out of the monkey's sight.

(In the living room, peter is sitting on the couch watching TV) Brian walks over to the couch and sits down and he asks peter "You didn't really get fired did you?" Peter responds "No, I didn't", Brain says "Than why the hell aren't you at work?", "Because….umm…..it's a holiday!" Peter replies, "and which holiday might it be, screw work up the anus day?" Peter replies "Of course it is…." Brian smacks his forehead and walks out of the room

(Back in Stewie's room) "I must devise a plan to destroy that monkey and steal his weapons, that insolent animal thinks someone like him can stand along side my superiority! I'll show him!" Says Stewie, he looks left and right checking for the monkey "He does not deserve them(the weapons); he thinks I would team with someone like him? Hah! Well any ideas Rupert?" he stares blankly at the teddy bear "Oh fine if you don't want to help ill just-"he grabs Rupert and throws him out the window "My god what have I done! Rupert I'm coming!" he jumps out the window and walks on the side roof, he sees Rupert in the gutter, as Stewie goes for Rupert he sees the evil monkey in Chris's room planning an attack on Stewie, "Why that backstabbing little rabies infested feli-" Stewie suddenly falls back flying off the roof, grabbing on to the gutter for his last chance of life he shouts "Damn! Someone He-" His fingers slip from the roof and cause him to crash down into the bushes "Aaaaahhhhh Blast!" Damn!" he cries "My leg, blast! It won't move!" Suddenly Lois and Meg run out of the door seeing Stewie in the bushes. "Oh no Stewie are you okay?" "Come closer Lois come closer," as she comes close he smacks her face and spit flies out of Lois's mouth smacking onto the window "How the hell can you ask that I just fell off the god damn roof you imbecile!"

(At the hospital with stewie in a chair with a cast on, Brian, Lois, Chris, and Meg (peters still sitting on the couch with no knowledge of this))  
Stewie sitting on a chair with a cast on his leg "It seems they have put some kind of contraption which keeps my leg from moving, Woman, I demand to know when this contraption will come off!" "He'll have to leave that on for at least 2 months so the leg can heal properly" The doctor tells Lois. Stewie suddenly remembers the evil monkey and is suddenly lost in a train of thought. Louis picks Stewie up and they walk out of the room.

(Back in the living room with everyone at home)

Lois walks next to Peter while he is watching the gumble to gumble and says "Peter go take Stewie to the hospital to check his leg" Peter stares at Lois with open eyes and replies "Oh no Lois, not after what happened last time," Flashback (Front office in the hospital) "Sir I think we'll have to integrate him" (In the hospital room where Peter is lying on a bed and a curtain blocks his view from half the room) The doctor comes in and removes the curtain showing a black man lying in his bed, the man suddenly gets up shouting and points a gun held sideways in his hand at Peter's head and Peter starts laughing nervously Back to the house "Alright, alright ill do it" Peter says and Lois leaves the room leaving Peter to just sit there and keep watching his show.


End file.
